makingthecrossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
The Quest of Ebony Jr. - A Hero's Legacy
The Quest of Ebony Jr. - A Hero's Legacy is a spin-off adventure game starring Ebony's descendant Ebony Jr. Story 100 years in the future after Sheezus's Defeat and all the Heroes have died of natural causes except for Maria, who is more than 100 years old. She is shown being at the graveyard sitting on the burial site of her grandmother, Ebony, paying her respects along with her granddaughter, Ebony Jr., who was trying to catch a butterfly but then went to pay his respects for her great great grandmother, Ebony, who departed from the Earth 100 years prior. Maria stands up and tells Ebony Jr. that it is time to train, which she happily agrees with. She dreams of her granddaughter becoming a great warrior like her grandma, but Ebony Jr. is clearly not interested in training and always lets her down, be it flying, balancing or even catching a ball. So Ebony Jr. decided to be more stronger than her great great grandmother and goes an adventure to find the Dragon Balls. Characters Playable *Ebony Jr. (Playable) *Tom Star (Ebony Jr.'s Best Friend) (Steven and Blazela's descendant) (He was killed by Tritannus, but later revived at the end) *Julia (John's descendant) *Apollo (Thor's descendant) *Fred Gast (Cpend7's descendant) *Princess Igglybuff (Princess Jigglypuff's Grandaughter) *SSJ Ebony Jr. (The Desert Only) NPC *Maria the Hedge Prower (100 years old) (Daughter of Melissa and Anthony) (She was dying of old age, but later recovered at the end) *Harikian III (The King's descendant and Grandson of Link and Zelda) *Edward X (Gannon X's descendant) (Who look like Ness from Earthbound) *The Masked Pope (1840 Years old) (Immortal) (He's in New York Church) *Prince Mask (His ??? Year Old Son) *Master Roshi *Murby (A nowhere 40 years old man with a mustance) *Saeko II (Saeko's descendant) *Link (89 Years Old) *Zelda (78 Years Old) *Lydia Jr. (Lydia's descendant) *Red Pen (Green Pen's Brother) (Pen's descendant) *Green Pen (Red Pen's Borther) (Pen's descendant) *New World Tournament Announcer *Jennifer Parker (Peter Parker's descendant) *Flash Wayne (Bruce Wayne's descendant) *Princess Wigglytuff (78 Years old, becomes Queen of Jigglypuff Village) *Ebony The Hedgehuman (Ebony Jr. Ancestor, At The End and in the credits) *Corey Legume (Gaston and Claire's Son) (47 Years Old) (Piloting the Helicopter at the end) *Mini Book (Paper's descendent) *French Roll (Baguette's descendent) Cameos *John (Appeared in Maria's Flashback) *Cosmo (Appeared in Maria's Flashback) *Rosie (Appeared in Maria's Flashback) *Steven Star (Appeared in Maria's Flashback) *Gannon X (Appeared in Maria's Flashback) *Thor (Appeared in Maria's Flashback) *Agito90 (Appeared in Maria's Flashback) *Princess Jigglypuff (Appeared in Maria's Flashback) *Peter Parker/Spider Man (Appeared in Maria's Flashback) *Bruce Wayne/Batman (Appeared in Maria's Flashback) *Cosmo Jr. (Appeares in the Credits) *Cosmo Jr.'s Mother (Appeares in the Credits) *Unknown Namekian (Mentioned as The New Guardian of Earth) *Mr. Popo (Still in Kami's Lookout) *Dan Hibiki (Mentioned as the president of his school) Levels *Maria's House (Where Ebony Jr. Lives) *The Forest (Day Time) *The New New Metropolis *Saiko High School *The Forest (Night Time) *The Abandoned House *The Forest (Chase Scene) *The Desert *Maria's House (Final Level) Bosses *Maria's House - N/A *The Forest (Day Time) - A normal Jaguar *The New New Metropolis - N/A *Saiko High School - Flash Wayne, Saeko II, Jennifer Parker *The Forest (Night Time) - Lord Ra. V (Lord Ra Sr.'s descendant) *The Abandoned House - Tritannus *The Forest (Chase Scene) - Emperor Zing (In his UFO) *The Desert - Lord Yao (Final Boss) *Ebony's House (Final Level) - N/A Music *Opening *Menu Theme *100 Years Later (Prolouge) *Maria's House *The Forest (Day Time) *The New York City (Good Future) *Saiko High School *Students of Saiko High School (Flash, Saeko II and Jennifer's Battle Theme) *The Forest (Night Time) *The Abandoned House *Tritannus's Rage (Tritannus's Battle) *Tom's Last Breath *Majestic (Emperor Zing's Theme) *Confronting with the Majestic *Run Away from the Majestic (Chase Scene Level) *Lord Yao's Introduction *Yao's Final Battle *Ebony's House *Meeting her ancestor (Epilouge) *Credits Cover, Poster & Scene Snapshot TBA Trivia TBA Ending Ebony Jr. found Ebony's residence and began to search for the Dragon Ball. After a short search, she got the 4 star ball. She came outside and began to wish the dragon for her grandma's recovery and Tom's revival. Nothing happened. After repeatedly pleading Shenron, she lost her temper and threw the ball away, which landed near Ebony Sr., who then explained to Ebony Jr. that he has to collect all seven Dragon Balls for her wish to come true. She introduced herself as her great great granddaughter (although she did have trouble trying to figure out exactly how many greats it is) and told her how proud she was about her bravery. Just then a helicopter hovered above them, out of which Tom and Maria called Ebony Jr. Not surprisingly, Ebony Sr. vanished after this and wished her good luck for her future and explained her that her willingness to save her grandma and friend actually saved them all. Ebony Jr, with the Four-Star Ball in hand, then joined Maria and Tom in the helicopter and departed happily from Ebony's House back to New York City. Category:The Quest of Ebony the Hedgehuman Trilogy Category:Spin-off Series Category:Adventure Games Category:Sequel series Category:I0LOVE0AMY0ROSE